1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for assembling a photobook, and more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically enhancing and arranging a collection of images in a photobook.
2. Background Information
Photobook software applications are available which can accomplish certain aspects of photobook creation such as automatic layout, addition of annotations and printing of the photobook or publication to a website. Printed photobooks are attractive to users of digital cameras because they can be easily bound and printed with text annotations and are easy to carry and share. Available photobook services on the web allow the user to arrange their photos into a photobook with annotations with a few automated features. These web services then print the user's photobook and deliver the photobook to the user.
Examples of web photobook services include www.apple.com/iphoto/book.html available from Apple Computer Inc.™ and www.photoworks.com. The photoworks service allows a user to assemble digital photos one to a page in a printed photobook, with a title page, which is then mailed to the user.
Other photobook software may be downloaded, purchased, or given with digital cameras to assist the user in arranging photos and printing the photos as a book or publishing the photos on a website. One example of photobook software is the HP Photoprinting™ software distributed with certain HP™ products. The HP Photoprinting™ software using templates, includes layout of the photographs on the pages of a photobook and printing of the photographs in a photobook.
Kodak® Picture Software provides basic photo album creation capabilities including simple auto layout where the user can change the page layout templates. However, the software is limited by the available templates.